thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
BITCHES
Ace expresses his disdain for several people who try to come at him but are too afraid to face him (due to his powers, of course), as well as the people who are shady towards him. Lyrics ''Intro: Ooh-oh, ooh-woh Ooh-oh, ooh-woh 1: You say you like me then go be shady That's why you're all bitches I'll go and shove her and then another I fight all these women and men, yeah Refrain: Gon' fuck it up, treat me like shit Only gonna get thrown away, dumb bitch When you say you like me then go be shady This is what you get Pre-Chorus: Don't dare fuck with me, I'll clock you in your eye You wanna talk your shit but then don't wanna fight You're such a seasoned bitch, I'm just gon' do what's right I'll beat you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times Chorus: I'm 'bout to have an audience I'm 'bout to make them cheer Show you what I'm about to do B-I-T-C-H-E-S I'm 'bout to have an audience I'm 'bout to make them cheer Show you what I'm about to do B-I-T-C-H-E-S B-I-T-C-H-E-S 2: You don't have no fame, do you know my name? I don't deal with you whores It's Yin & Yang twining, Mace & Ace winning I'll rip your soul from your core Refrain: Gon' fuck it up, treat me like shit Only gonna get thrown away, dumb bitch You don't have no fame, do you know my name? This is what you get Pre-Chorus: Don't dare fuck with me, I'll clock you in your eye You wanna talk your shit but then don't wanna fight You're such a seasoned bitch, I'm just gon' do what's right I'll beat you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times Chorus: I'm 'bout to have an audience (I'm 'bout to have an) I'm 'bout to make them cheer (I'm 'bout to make them cheer) Show you what I'm about to do B-I-T-C-H-E-S I'm 'bout to have an audience I'm 'bout to make them cheer (I'm 'bout to) Show you what I'm about to do (What I'm about to do) B-I-T-C-H-E-S B-I-T-C-H-E-S Bridge: B-I-T-C-H-E-S That's who's 'bout to meet their ends B-I-T-C-H-E-S Fuck with me you'll end up dead Oh, oh, yeah, uh, ah B-I-T-C-H-E-S These bitches Pre-Chorus: So don't dare fuck with me, I'll clock you in your eye You wanna talk your shit but then don't wanna fight You're such a seasoned bitch, I'm just gon' do what's right I'll beat you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times Chorus: I'm 'bout to have an audience (I'm gonna have an audience) I'm 'bout to make them cheer (Yeah, I'll make 'em really cheer) Show you what I'm about to do (Hoe) B-I-T-C-H-E-S (I said B-I-T-C-H-E-S) I'm 'bout to have an audience (I'm gonna need an audience) I'm 'bout to make them cheer (I gotta make 'em cheer) Show you what I'm about to do B-I-T-C-H-E-S B-I-T-C-H-E-S Outro:'' Mmm, ooh, ooh, ooh, Ah, ah-oh, ah-oh Trivia * This song is very straightforward. * Mace and Ace are, respectively, the Yin & Yang of the universe. ** This makes it very weird as to why anyone would challenge the very two people who keep the universe in balance.